The present invention relates to a novel herbicidal composition comprising a specific benzamide and 3,4-dichloropropionanilide. The herbicidal composition of the present invention is suitable for controlling weeds at initial stage of rice plantation under various conditions.
3.4-Dichloropropionanilide has been used as a herbicide for foliage treatment of rice plant, however, the herbicidal activity is remarkably reduced in the presence of water. Therefore, when 3,4-dichloropropionanilide is used, the soil surface is exposed by a drainage of residual water and then, the herbicide is applied on the foliage (leaves and stems). The condition is kept for 2 to 3 days before flooding. The drainage and flooding operations need extra labour and various disadvantages for limitation of the time of treatment and supply of water for flooding after the treatment, are found. 3,4-Dichloropropionanilide is effective as only foliage treatment type herbicide and a herbicidal effect in a soil treatment is not substantially expected. Thus, it is necessary to apply it for 2 to 3 times at the initial stage of rice plantation. This is quite disadvantage in view of labour and economy.
The inventors have studied and dissolved the aforementioned problems.